


Yes I did. What about it?

by BlueMasquerade



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMasquerade/pseuds/BlueMasquerade
Summary: Dean and Cas return home from a weekend getaway to find a surprise waiting for them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Yes I did. What about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober 2020.
> 
> Prompt #7: "Yes I did. What about it?"
> 
> The prompts are from https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20.
> 
> This ficlet is set in the same universe as my story 'Sweet Caroline', about a year after the end of that story. It's intended as a fluffy little add-on to that universe. I've always wanted to come back to it. Maybe this will help me do so.

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music, a faint smile on his face as he and Cas drove past the edges of Caroline. They were almost home again after an October weekend getaway, celebrating the release of Cas’ new novel. He glanced over at Cas in Baby’s passenger seat.

“We should do that more often. It was fun.”

Cas met his gaze, hesitated a moment, then nodded. “Yes. It was. The pumpkin patch and corn maze were enjoyable, as was the Farmer’s Market.” They had a trunk full of purchases to show for it.

Dean laughed. “Yeah.” Watching Cas look through the produce and other products for sale had been a joy. Dean handled all of the conversations with the vendors, since Cas still wasn’t comfortable talking to strangers, but he’d done really well with the crowds.

“We’ll have to carve a couple of the pumpkins, put them out on the porch for Halloween. We probably won’t get many trick-or-treaters, being out in the country like we are, but that’s okay. Mariel will enjoy them.” His niece was almost two now, and so much fun to be around.

“I’ve seen some adorable Halloween party foods on Pinterest that I’d like to try my hand at. Some of them are even healthy, with fruits and vegetables. She’d like those too, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, I bet she – what the hell?!?”

“What?” Cas leaned forward, following Dean’s gaze.

Their house – the old Victorian farmhouse that Cas had inherited from his great aunt – had been transformed in their absence. The porch was covered in fake spiderwebs. Giant fake spiders crawled up the sides of the house. They had to be six feet across, with bodies of orange, black and purple patterns. Some were striped, some polka dots. The front door was papered in a jack-o-lantern face.

There was a giant inflatable dragon in the middle of the front lawn.

A large plastic cauldron sat beside the front door, filled with dead flowers and pouring smoke and fog from a dry ice machine.

There was even a scarecrow beside the stairs, dressed in purple and green zebra striped pants, a pink vest, and a red sombrero with dangling neon yellow and orange pom-poms.

“Gabriel,” Cas sighed.

“What? Your brother is supposed to be in Vegas!” He pulled into the yard in front of the garage, stopped the car and got out.

“Supposed to be,” Cas agreed.

The front door opened and Gabriel stepped out, wearing a purple suit with a black and red vampire cape. “Good EVE-en-ning!”

“It’s early afternoon,” Cas pointed out.

“You’re no fun, Cassie. I’m trying to be Dracula.”

“Did you do this?” Dean demanded.

“Yes, I did. What about it?” He jumped down over the front steps to land on the walkway.

Dean sputtered, speechless.

Cas put his hand on Dean’s arm and squeezed in comfort. “There are no jack-o-lanterns,” he pointed out. “We can still do that.”

“Oh.” Gabe had the grace to look abashed – briefly, anyhow. “Did you want to decorate the place yourselves?”

“We had been thinking about it, yes. Where did you get those spiders?”

Gabe lit up again. “Aren’t they awesome? I had a friend of mine make them. I was thinking that after the holiday maybe I can bring one up to Mikey’s place. I’m sure he’d love it.”

Dean had to laugh at that. He’d never met a bigger ass than Cas and Gabe’s older brother… unless it was their second brother, Luke.

“Yeah, there’s still room for jack-o-lanterns. Long as you’re here, you can help us bring stuff in the house. And Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“Welcome back to Caroline.”


End file.
